


Insomnio

by Metuka



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nacer. Vivir. Morir. ¿Qué fuiste? ¿Qué eres? Un golpe del destino... y todo cobra un nuevo sentido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnio

La cabeza le daba vueltas al ponerse en pie. Los oídos le pitaban, sus sienes batían con fuerza, como si dos diminutos corazones estuvieran latiendo allí.

Se movía como un autómata, demasiado chocado como para racionalizar sus gestos. No era él mismo, pero, ¿quién era él? ¿O qué? No lo sabía. No en ese momento.

Su vida se había puesto patas arriba reiteradamente en los últimos tiempos. Las sacudidas, enormes terremotos, habían ido en aumento, cada vez más violentas hasta el fatal desenlace.

Había muerto. Acababa de morir. Se sintió espíritu por un momento, incapaz de regresar a su cáscara de código, condenado a vagar eternamente por ninguna parte.

Entonces, el enésimo seísmo sacudiéndole. No estaba muerto. Estaba más vivo que nunca. Por fin conocía su destino. Y además lo dominaba.

Ahora, de vuelta a la realidad, todo se hacía extraño. Las miradas de los demás habían cambiado. Él había cambiado. Era la pieza clave del tablero de ajedrez. Su destino era dar jaque mate a las máquinas. Todos lo creían. Él también.

Como un ser mecánico, como aquellos a los que pretendía derrotar, se dirigió a alguna parte de la nave. Sus pies, calzados de certeza, le arrastraron a su cuartucho. Su catre le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

No se hizo de rogar. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón, como un peso muerto. En el fondo lo era: un peso muerto y revivido.

Trinity entró tras él. La preocupación se leía en sus ojos. No comprendía la nueva situación lo suficiente y su racionalidad estaba incómoda. Los sentimientos cobraban importancia. Su mente firme se sacudía al son de Neo.

Se sentó a su lado y le acarició. Él ronroneó sin dignarse a abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de hacerlo y encontrarse un vacío espejismo dentro de Matrix. Lo único que hizo fue pasar su brazo por la cintura de Trinity. Ojalá hubiera podido ver su sonrisa en aquellos momentos. Aunque no hacía falta. Tenía la certeza de que estaba allí.

Se buscaron a tientas, como dos ciegos. Sin más palabras, se besaron. No recordaban nada tan dulce y relajante. Sus cuerpos se enredaron el uno con el otro, formando un amasijo de carne que no quería separarse.

Suspiraron al unísono.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vencieron al insomnio.


End file.
